


you came into my world of love

by kingminseok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingminseok/pseuds/kingminseok





	

Classes were dismissed a bit early than usual but Minseok is the assigned teacher's assistant for the day so he has to help the teacher with the classroom activities before going home. He tells Lu Han he can just go ahead and they'll meet at the coffee shop after his cram school. Lu Han firmly says no. "I'll wait for you here," Lu Han waves to him before going back inside the classroom.

When he gets back it's half past five and Lu Han is asleep on his desk. The lazy afternoon sunlight hits his face in just the right position and he looks like an angel. He always wonders what Lu Han sees in him. Minseok leans in a little bit, brushing the strands of hair strewn on his face.

Lu Han's eyes flutter open. He sleepily blinks a few times before asking what Minseok was doing. "Were you going to kiss me?" There's a playful smile on his lips and even though Minseok knows the younger's only teasing, there would always be a part of him that feels guilty whenever he denies him.

"You wish," Minseok is smiling but he leans in for a kiss anyway.

 

 


End file.
